


Helping Hand

by jolty11



Series: jolty11's Lillie x Moon Fanfictions [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/F, Grinding, Groping, Lesbian Sex, Licking, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Romance, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:52:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolty11/pseuds/jolty11
Summary: During a warm evening in Alola, Lillie gets a glimpse of Moon as she changes her clothes. Lillie then proceeds to "take care" of her arousal when Moon leaves the room, only to be caught in the act when Moon walks in on her. Just as Lillie is about to die in embarrassment, Moon decides to give Lillie a helping hand... Part 2 of my Lillie x Moon series. (Sexual Content/Smut)





	

It was a very warm and peaceful evening in the Alola region. Lillie and Moon were taking a stroll down Route 1, enjoying the cool breeze on their way home. It had been a very tiring day for the both of them, and their first priority was to get home and relax.

It had been a month since Moon had revealed her feelings for Lillie. Lillie's Vulpix egg hatched shortly after, and ever since then, Moon has been teaching Lillie absolutely everything she knows about Pokemon. Professor Kukui was even able to order a Rotom Pokédex for Lillie, upon Moon's request. Lillie was quite the eager learner, too., considering that she already knew a lot from all the books she read.

The Rotom Pokédex was in one of Lillie's two occupied hands. Moon knew it would be a good present due to Lillie's love for books. And in Lillie's other hand was Moon's hand, of course. Lillie wasn't letting go of either anytime soon.

"So," Moon went on to say, Lillie looking up from her Pokedex. "How do you feel about your Pokemon adventure so far?" Moon asked.

"Hmm..." Lillie thought. "I think I'm doing really good, especially considering that I cleared my first island trial today!" Lillie said enthusiastically, holding up her Z-ring to reveal her newly won Normalium Z.

I love it when Lillie's so happy and excited like this. Her eyes seem to sparkle and it makes me feel like I'm doing good teaching her. I did promise Lillie to give her the most quality and efficient lessons on Pokemon I could, and I don't plan on letting her down.

"I've got my Normalium Z here too!" Moon added, holding up her arm with the fully completed Z-ring on it. Lillie took a closer look, her eyes analyzing the assortment of sparkling crystals.

"Wow... so many colors! There is one Z-crystal for each Pokemon type, right?" Lillie asked, Moon nodding in response. "I hope I can become a great trainer like you someday. What's your favorite Z-crystal?" Lillie asked again.

"Well, that's an easy question. It's the one that makes me feel happy every day! That Z-crystal is too big to fit on this ring..." Moon explained, Lillie looking slightly puzzled.

"...Because it's you, Lillium Z!" Moon finished, giving Lillie a quick kiss on the cheek. A wide smile spread across both of their faces.

"Oh, come here, you master of flirting!" Lillie said as she hugged Moon tightly. Moon returned the hug for a few seconds before starting to walk up the steps to her house.

"Let's go inside! I'm really tired after today, especially after eating way too much at the restaurant earlier," Moon prompted Lillie, following Moon inside the house.

Lillie and Moon lived together now. Seeing that she would have a real bed to sleep in, rather than Kukui's less comfortable sofa bed, and be closer to Moon, Lillie immediately accepted Moon's offer to stay with her. With Lusamine and Gladion away in Kanto, Lillie's only family, Moon didn't want her to feel lonely. Moon was the best Lillie had.

Lillie moving in didn't cause any burdens at all. There was more than enough space in Moon's room for Lillie to place her bookshelf and dresser, the Poké Doll that she gave Moon resting on top.

Upon entering the house, the two girls went directly to Moon's room, closing the door and plopping their bags down in the corner. Lillie walked over to the bed and flung herself on it in exhaustion, while Moon walked over to the mirror.

"I'm so exhausted after today…" Lillie complained, curiously staring into the ceiling as if it was an abyss. Maybe it looked like one to Lillie because she was so tired?

"You don't know how proud I am of you today," Moon praised, watching Lillie through the mirror while inspecting her face. "It's only been a month, and look at you go! You've explored pretty much all of Melemele island, caught so many Pokémon, won countless battles, and cleared the island trial today!"

All Lillie could do in response was blush and say "Thanks".

"You've pretty much done everything there is to do on Melemele, so tomorrow our first stop is Akala Island to continue your trials!" Moon explained.

"Don't I need to battle the island kahuna first?" Lillie questioned.

"Hala? He's usually busy working at the Pokemon league," Moon answered. "I could technically substitute for him since I'm the champion, but I'll just give you the Fighting type Z-crystal. Your battle talent speaks for itself."

"Really? You think I'm that good?" Lillie asked curiously. Moon nodded her head in response. "Thanks so much! I can't wait to go to Akala tomorrow!"

"I just hope it's not as hot as it was today. I need to change my shirt, it's literally sticking to me because of the heat," Moon said as she literally peeled the floral shirt off of herself.

"That's why I wear a lot of white," Lillie commented. "White absorbs the least amount of sunlight, and it's really tropical here in Alola."

"Remind me again how you could wear a dress and stand the heat?" Moon questioned, removing her bra and red hat that resembled a chicken. She then started digging through the drawers of her dresser to find a shirt that she wanted to wear.

"My dress is white, but it wasn't exactly my choice to wear it," Lillie answered. "That was when my mom was obsessed with Nihilego and dressed me so I looked like it. I still wear the dress sometimes, but I prefer a regular shirt like the one I have on now."

"Speaking of shirts, do you know where mine with the purple floral design went?" Moon asked, still topless and searching the drawer to no avail.

"I think it's still in the laundry with your other stuff," Lillie responded, curiously sitting up in the bed to observe Moon more closely.

"Okay then..." Moon started, turning around to face Lillie while holding up a red and a blue shirt with floral patterns. "Which one should I wear?" Moon asked, giving Lillie a view of her breasts. Lillie couldn't tell if that was intentional or not.

"Uhm..." Lillie said nervously, a crimson blush rampaging across her face as she stared at Moon, but not at the two shirts she was holding up. It seemed that Lillie liked what she saw in between the shirts.

I personally think you'd be fine without a shirt, Moon... no, I can't say that. How is she so bold in this situation? She's changed her clothes with me in the room before, but I don't know why I feel so... aroused this time. Maybe it's because she's willingly showing me her breasts?

Okay. Maybe if I try to act normal, she won't notice! That's a good idea. Just look her in the eyes and answer her. Simple.

"I-I like... the b-blue one," Lillie stuttered, trying to be as normal as possible.

"Blue... okay! Thanks," Moon responded with a playful wink, walking back over to the mirror to slip the new shirt on. She watched Lillie in the mirror, noticing the intense blush was still on her face. At that moment, Moon knew Lillie was aroused. She wanted to take it further, but didn't exactly know how.

"Hey Lillie, while I'm at it, is there anything you need me to put in the laundry?" Moon asked.

"N-No! I'm fine!" Lillie answered hastily. "I already changed my clothes earlier! Yeah!"

Moon started to gather the clothes, both hers and Lillie's, that needed to be washed. "Might as well wash these too..." Moon said to herself, sliding off her green shorts and adding them to her pile. "I'll be back in a few minutes, okay?" Moon notified Lillie as she left the room. Lillie immediately laid on her back in the bed, gradually becoming more relaxed as her breathing slowed down and the blush slowly left her cheeks.

She's finally gone... no more tension for now. I feel fine now, but I'm still so aroused..! The fact that Moon was wearing very tight panties, revealing even more of her, doesn't help very much. I think she meant to show me, but I can't be sure.

With the visions of almost naked Moon burned into Lillie's mind, it was clear that her arousal wouldn't go away by itself. There was only one thing she could think of to remedy her situation.

Well... Moon's busy right now doing the laundry, so I guess it couldn't hurt. Nobody else is around, anyway. Moon's mom is away doing shopping and Kukui is off doing research on Poni island.

Lillie slowly inched her hand down her stomach, her fingers slipping under the waistband of her panties, slowly and gently massaging her clitoris with two fingers. Lillie moaned softly as she pleasured herself, fantasizing about Moon in the process. She imagined that Moon was completely naked and doing some rather suggestive things to her.

As Lillie's arousal gradually built up, she slowly increased the speed of her fingers. As a result, her breathing became more rapid and heavier, moaning slightly louder with each passing second. Lillie's nipples hardened from arousal, and a deep blush slowly filled her cheeks and spread across her face.

Lillie then proceeded to slide her other hand that was previously idle under her waistband as well. She eased two of her fingers into her vagina and began to finger herself, a somewhat loud moan escaping from her mouth. Lillie rolled on her side to become more comfortable as she fingered herself. Her legs immediately closed together from pleasure.

The more Lillie fantasized about Moon, the more aroused she became. Lillie closed her eyes and fingered herself rapidly, the fingers on her other hand sliding back and forth over her clit as she breathed heavily. Squishy sounds were audible as her pussy became more and more wet from stimulation. Lillie quickly removed her soaked panties, seeing that they were getting in her way.

Shortly after that, Lillie's arousal peaked, and as she neared her climax, she fingered herself as fast as she physically could, moaning loudly and breathing rapidly. "M-Moon!" She cried out. Lillie's eyes were closed from all the pleasure, and with one final slide of her slippery finger over her clit, she reached her climax and had a heavy orgasm. Lillie's cheeks blushed a bright red, and throwing her head back, she let out a very audible and long moan that Moon was sure to have heard. Lillie continued to lay in the bed in ecstasy, as if her whole body had been hit by a pleasurable electric shock. She panted, trying to catch her breath until her breathing finally returned to normal after a few moments.

Damn... Moon definitely heard me moan for sure. She'll definitely question me when she comes back in.

Moon had finished putting the clothes in the laundry quite a few minutes ago, and was standing outside the door. She was eavesdropping on Lillie, Moon's back resting against the wall as she masturbated to the sounds of Lillie moaning and pleasing herself. Apparently, some people such as Moon become extremely aroused when they listened to others. As soon as Moon realized that Lillie stopped, Moon quickly got back on her feet and tried to act normal.

I think Lillie's done now… should I go in now? Or maybe she's not done. I want her so bad. And well, I don't know when a situation like this will happen again. She probably feels the same way too... so it's worth a try to ask if she needs "help"...

After a brief internal debate, Moon thought it would be wise to enter the room and assess the situation as it unfolded. Moon carefully twisted the doorknob and entered the room slowly, closing the door behind her. Lillie was still bottomless, laying sideways on the bed. That was when Lillie's eyes met with Moon's, Lillie exchanging an embarrassed expression for Moon's sheepish expression.

"H-Hey there, Lillie…" Moon started, still blushing heavily. Lillie buried her face in a pillow from embarrassment.

"I know you know what I was doing. Your blushing face says it all," Lillie said, muffled by the pillow. "You must hate me now," Lillie concluded, trying to hide herself from Moon.

"What? No, it's not like that at all," Moon said, walking over to Lillie and gently sitting on the other side of the bed.

"W-what do you mean?" Lillie asked, her voice still muffled by the pillow.

"Don't be ashamed, Lillie. I understand," Moon reassured Lillie. "When you get horny, it's only natural to play with yourself a little bit... I heard you from the other room... and I did it too," Moon admitted, blushing hotly. "Why don't you take the pillow off your head?"

"O-okay..." Lillie replied softly, sitting up in the bed to look Moon in the eye. She still felt ashamed.

"Earlier, you got a rather clear view of my boobs," Moon stated. "I was too tired to notice at first, but then I just figured I'd let you look and see what you would do. And it seems that you really liked what you saw!"

"Y-yeah…" Lillie responded as she embarrassingly blushed, diverting her eyes away from Moon's.

"No, no, that's not a bad thing," Moon reassured. "We both love each other and we're really close. It shouldn't be a problem for us to become… aroused like this sometimes, right? " Lillie nodded her head in agreement, seeming to feel better about herself. What Lillie couldn't figure out, though, was how Moon stayed so confident, in contrast to Lillie's more timid personality.

"Well… I don't feel embarrassed anymore," Lillie admitted. "It's clear that we both feel aroused by each other," Lillie said, gesturing towards Moon's soaked panties. "So I kinda wanted to ask something…" Lillie went on.

"…What is it?" Moon inquired, blushing in anticipation.

"Well… I-I was kinda thinking that we could help each other out with this sort of thing…" Lillie started, gathering every little bit of courage she had to finish her sentence. "I-I was thinking t-that we could maybe have sex," Lillie managed to ask. "If you're okay with it, that is. We've only been together for a month and I know it's kind of a stretch and-"

"I been wanting to do this this too," Moon interrupted. "Time makes no difference to me," Moon added, drawing Lillie into a deep kiss. Lillie returned it as she reached for Moon's shirt and started to take it off.

"We'll need to get this out of the way, first," Lillie said, pulling the rest of Moon's floral patterned shirt off and over her head. Lillie was extra careful to not mess up Moon's short but stylish jet black hair. Moon's medium sized C-cup breasts were revealed once again and bounced slightly, the first thing Lillie focused her attention on.

"Now it's your turn!" Moon said playfully with a wink as she lifted Lillie's plain white shirt off of her, revealing her small breasts that were definitely no larger than a B-cup. Lillie's golden blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail, but Moon decided to let it flow freely by removing the hair tie. She ran her fingers through Lillie's long hair, admiring its beauty.

"Only one thing left to take off," Lillie prompted Moon. Moon removed her panties that were practically soaked, leaving both girls completely naked.

"Nothing stands in our way now," Moon said romantically as they both sat on their knees facing each other.

"Go easy on me, though," Lillie instructed. "This is my first time doing this kind of thing with another person. I-I'm glad that you're my first."

"Same here," Moon replied. "But that makes it all much more interesting," Moon said hastily, dying of anticipation as to what would happen next.

Lillie and Moon's faces drew closer, their breathing speeding up as they held each other closely and kissed each other several times. Lillie reached for Moon's breasts and slowly fondled them, Moon softly moaning in response. Her breasts felt squishy but sturdy at the same time when squeezed, a feeling that made Lillie want more and more. She then proceeded to move her thumbs back and forth across Moon's nipples, which quickly hardened.

Pausing for a moment, Lillie licked both of her thumbs, thinking of another idea. She rubbed her moistened thumbs in circles on Moon's areola, causing a slow but soft moan from her. Not pleased with the results, Lillie licked her thumbs again, and this time she rapidly swiped them across the tip of Moon's erect nipples. This sudden spark of pleasure caught Moon by surprise, her brief moan muffled by Lillie's deep kiss. After fully satisfying her burning desire to fondle Moon, Lillie thought she should give Moon a chance to play with her.

Moon lightly pushed Lillie, whose back flopped down on the bed. Moon positioned herself so she was on top of Lillie, clearly taking the dominant role. Moon leaned forward so her eyes met with Lillie's. Moon then advanced towards Lillie's breasts. Moon licked one nipple and massaged the other one with her thumb, Lillie giving moans of approval. Moon then groped Lillie's breasts, and thinking quickly, she placed Lillie's nipples between her index and middle fingers on each hand, and gave them a quick pinch.

"Aahh!" Lillie cried out, half in pain and half in pleasure.

"Sorry!" Moon apologized quickly. "Was that too much?"

"No, you're fine," Lillie commented. "D-Do you think you could do that again? But for longer and with more pressure?"

"I thought you wanted me to go easy on you..." Moon reminded her. "I suppose you have a change of heart now that you're warmed up."

Moon licked both of Lillie's nipples, increasing their sensitivity. She then positioned Lillie's nipples in between her fingers, just as she had done a moment ago. This time, Moon squeezed harder and for a longer duration, just as Lillie had requested. Lillie squealed again, unable to make up her mind if it was pain or pleasure. Either way, Lillie liked the feeling. She liked the aftermath the most, though, when her nipples throbbed from the pinching.

"One more time? Please?" Lillie asked.

"Well, they do say three's the charm," Moon responded, pinching very hard but quickly this time, causing Lillie to squeal the loudest she had.

"Ahhh..." Lillie sighed in pleasure, waiting for the throbbing to stop. "Y-you want to go further now?" Lillie asked Moon eagerly, a small trace of redness on both their faces.

"Sure!" Moon replied, staring down deep into Lillie's eyes. "What did you have in mind-" Moon asked, before being interrupted by Lillie springing up suddenly. She quickly pushed Moon down onto the bed so that she was underneath Lillie.

"Oof! You're so strong!" Moon said as her back slammed against the soft mattress, her breasts lightly bouncing. Even though Lillie was shorter than Moon by an inch or two, and even though her body structure was smaller compared to Moon's, Lillie was quite the strong girl.

Maybe she was so strong from carrying her drum bag around with all her books and supplies inside, the one that Nebby wouldn't stay in half the time. Lillie positioned herself so she was above Moon.

"I'll take the dominant role now," Lillie said with a playful grin on her face. This time it was Moon who was laying on her back on the bed, staring up at Lillie.

"Oh my... what do you plan to do to me?" Moon asked, clearly enjoying being submissive.

"It's time to up the ante," Lillie answered. She gave Moon a quick kiss, and then Lillie slid back to focus her attention on Moon's lower region. She sluggishly dragged a finger down Moon's chest, stopping when it reached her pussy. "Here it is, just what I was looking for," Lillie licking her lips.

Lillie began by slowly licking Moon's pink pussy, already causing Moon to moan and blush. Lillie gradually picked up speed, both Moon and Lillie enjoying each lick. Becoming impatient, Lillie advanced on Moon right away, her tongue diving deep inside Moon's vagina and then back out.

"Ah! P-Please do that some more!" Moon pleaded, her fingernails digging into the bedsheets. Honoring Moon's request, Lillie swirled her tongue around inside Moon's pussy, stretching her tongue as far in as it would go. This caused Moon to squeal very loudly, Lillie figuring that oral sex must be one of Moon's turn-ons. Lillie decided to exploit this, putting her whole mouth over Moon's pussy. She continued to swirl her tongue inside Moon's vagina while also wiggling her upper lip to stimulate Moon's clitoris the best she could.

Moon's eyes were closed and her mouth open, breathing heavily. She was clearly having a good time. Lillie's pussy was literally dripping wet, aching to be touched due to her arousal. Lillie took her free hand and reached it back there, aggressively fingering herself as she continued to lick Moon even faster.

"M-Move your ass over this way so I can be of assistance," Moon commanded after she realized Lillie was fingering herself. She didn't want Lillie to have to do all the work. Lillie ceased her fingering and rotated one hundred eighty degrees, putting both of them in a sixty-nine position. Lillie's body was practically completely on top of Moon's, her rear and dripping pink pussy right in front of Moon's face.

Moon propped her head up with a pillow and began to lick Lillie's pussy lip back and forth, gently rubbing Lillie's clitoris between two of her fingertips in a circular motion. This sudden pleasure caused Lillie to lick Moon faster, the sound of her moans muffled by Moon's pussy. Moon dove her tongue inside Lillie's vagina and wiggled it back and forth, causing more moans from Lillie

"Ah! Go f-faster!" Moon said loudly, nearing her climax. Moon stopped orally stimulating Lillie, instead shoving three fingers deep into her vagina and fingering her rapidly with very loud squishing sounds. Lillie seemed to like being fingered a whole lot more than being licked, because her moans were louder than ever. Lillie licked Moon's pussy at an unbelievable speed. The tension in Moon's groin had slowly been building up over time, and now it felt ready to explode. Thinking fast, Moon thought of a creative and pleasurable way to wrap things up.

"L-Lillie! Turn back around, and grind on me! Please!" Moon said desperately. How ironic that Moon was giving the orders, even though Lillie was supposedly being dominant. Lillie followed orders, and very quickly, too.

"Here's the grand finale!" Lillie announced, both of them about to explode in anticipation. Lillie pressed her body tightly up against Moon's, both of them blushing hard. Their faces were mere inches apart, and they both felt the hotness of their heavy breathing. Their breasts squished together, their erect nipples rubbing against each other's once again. Lillie leaned down to kiss Moon passionately, their tongues swirling together in their mouths. Lillie then broke the kiss to focus on their dripping pussies instead.

Lillie grinded her dripping pussy up against Moon's, her leaking fluids providing more than enough lubrication. Lillie started off with slow thrusts to rub her pussy lips up against Moon's, but very quickly picked up the pace of moaning and thrusting. Moon and Lillie's arousal was way too high for them to care about foreplay.

"A-Ah, Lillie, I'm there!" Moon cried out, trying her hardest to hold back her explosive orgasm. The more she resisted, though, the better it felt in the end. Moon gripped the bedsheets as hard as she could with her hands as she reached her climax, every muscle in her body tensing up and contracting. Her pussy gushed juices everywhere, and she screamed very loudly in pleasure. Moon threw her head back and closed her eyes, enjoying every moment.

Meanwhile, Lillie had not reached her climax, but was pretty darn close to it. However, Moon's squirting orgasm had really turned Lillie on and made things a lot more slippery down there, making it easier for Lillie. Realizing that things were much more lubricated, Lillie was able to slide her clit back and forth across Moon's with ease, feeling rapid spikes of pleasure as it glided across Moon's most sensitive parts. Lillie was on the absolute edge of her climax, and was pushed over the edge when Moon used her remaining energy to grind against Lillie as well, thinking fast when she realized Lillie's situation.

"Moon! I'm cumming!" Lillie screamed, very high pitched. All of the muscles in Lillie's body tensed, and they felt as if they all contracted simultaneously like a heartbeat. Her eyes widened drastically. Lillie gripped Moon's tightly as her whole body shook uncontrollably for a few seconds, Lillie breathing heavily and quickly the whole duration of her intense orgasm. Lillie threw her head back, eyes closed and breathing rapidly. She moaned at a very fast pace as her muscles continued to tremble, Moon holding onto Lillie tightly so she didn't fall over. Lillie had never had an orgasm this intense and uncontrollable before, and she loved it. To her, time seemed to slow down as she had her orgasm, but after it was over she realized how short it was. Lillie's breathing returned to normal after a few moments.

"Whoa. Your orgasm looked pretty intense!" Moon commented. "You were shaking and everything!"

"Yeah, and for yours, you squirted everywhere," Lillie contrasted, sliding off of Moon and into the bed next to her. "Even though we each had our own reactions, I'm sure it felt the same either way."

"Haha, yeah," Moon replied.

"Speaking of that, allow me to clean you up a little bit. We wouldn't want the bedsheets to get messy," Lillie said as she slid down to Moon's soaked pussy and carefully licked all the sweet-tasting juices off of it. Lillie licked some more to get one last moan from Moon before sliding up again to be level with Moon's face. They kissed each other lovingly one more time.

"Moon," Lillie said. "I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you for doing that with me, and for not judging me when you walked in on me. That's what I've always liked about your personality."

"No problem," Moon replied with a smile. "Thank you for being lovable and helpful like you always are."

"M-Moon?" Lillie asked, stuttering. "Do you think we could do stuff like this again and more often in the future? Your fingers just feel so much more... different and better than mine."

"Oh... of course!" Moon replied. "I can't lick myself, after all," Moon added with a wink. Lillie grinned widely and hugged Moon tightly, both of them still naked in the bed.

"I'm so tired," Moon admitted. "You too?"

"Yeah," Lillie responded. So we sleep and cuddle together now because it's late!"

"Sounds fun. Let's do it, we've got a big day tomorrow on Akala island so we need the rest anyway," Moon reminded Lillie while pulling the blanket over herself and Lillie.

"Goodnight, Moon," Lillie said tiredly, giving her a quick kiss before drifting off to sleep, her face buried in Moon's breasts,

"Goodnight, Lillie," Moon whispered with a smile on her face as she closed her eyes and drifted off into slumber, holding her lover close.

And so, Lillie and Moon, the two lovers, fell asleep together in the bed holding each other's naked forms closely. Just when Lillie thought she would die of embarrassment, Moon was understanding and made both of their deepest fantasies a reality. They would have much more of this "fun time" in the near future, but for now, they were both in a deep slumber, dreaming passionately about each other.


End file.
